The Claus'
by Purple 'N' Blue Wings
Summary: At age two, Harry Potter and his twin sister Sigyn were adopted by The Claus'. Now, at age eleven, and a little late, the two are starting Hogwarts with a large destiny ahead of them to face Voldemort and for Harry being set to become the next Santa when their dad retires. And of course, with Sigyn as the Winter Princess, what could go wrong? T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: I wrote this as a way to get back into writing for this profile. I'm not done with my other stories right now, but I have hit a bit of a rough patch with them. Hopefully, doing something Christmassy will help me get over it. This story is a response to a challenge called Harry Claus By whitetigerwolf. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 1

They were both only two years old. Twin siblings, orphaned over a year before and left out in the cold on a night where they should have been with family, those who cared about them. Except, their family didn't care for them and neither were of the age to be able to understand why they were out in the freezing cold while their family were inside. Their cousin was watching TV, eating Christmas chocolates while their aunt and uncle were drinking warm mulled wine. The young girl curled into her brother, her deep red hair standing out against the white snow like holly berries. Her brother's hair blended with the night around them and he clutched at his sister trying to keep her warm and himself. He noted he was warmer if she was close to him. And he wanted her to stay safe. He always wanted her to be safe. She was nice to him when no one else was. Both children shared green eyes the colour of emeralds which were both slowly closing as they grew more tired.

A few hours later, when everyone in the area had long since gone to sleep, a peculiar sight appeared- a sight which would make children all over the world laugh and jump with joy, a sight that most adults believed was nothing more than a story. A great red sleigh was being pulled through the skies by a group of nine reindeer, the first of which had a glowing red nose. Sat in the sleigh, in-front of a bulging sack of presents and holding the reigns was a very large man in a thick red suit with white fur trim. His hair and beard were shockingly white and his face was round and joyful as he let out booming laughs.

The happiness turned to surprise however when his reindeer landed on the ground behind one of the houses, instead of on the roof. All nine of the majestic creatures looked towards where two young children were huddled together in the snow against the wall of the house. Worry swept through him, and he left the sled at a speed most people would think beyond a man of his size. Just as he reached them, the two woke up.

"What are you two little ones doing out here tonight? Why are you not inside?"

"Not allowed." The girl murmured, eyes wide with wonder. She obviously recognised him from all the images around the area that she would have seen. The boy looked at him in the same way. He understood then what was going on and felt anger at the couple who did this to two innocent children.

"What are your names?"

"Hawy. This is Sigyn." He almost had her name right, except he pronounced each of the letters by sound, making her name sound like Sig-in.

"Harry and Sigyn, is it? Well my name is Nick, how would you like to leave here and come live in the North Pole? My wife and I will treat you like you're our own children."

Both of their eyes widened even further and they nodded vigorously. He smiled. "Come on then. Let's get you to the sleigh. I still have a lot of rounds to do and you two look like you could do with a nice warm blanket and cup of cocoa."

He helped them up onto the sleigh and poured them both a cup of cocoa and handed each of them a mince pie before he covered them in a thick blanket. His wife Annalina would absolutely dote on the two. He didn't know why they were in this house. He had a good idea who they were, and he knew they should very well be in the wizarding world. They both had quite the destiny but maybe also more of one than members of the mortal world thought. Both of them held great potential to be great magic users. He could sense that. But growing up in an obviously abusive environment was an easy way of turning that power to the Dark. He would stop that in its tracks right now. The two children would grow up loved and cared for and, hopefully, a great force for good, happiness and hope.

Nick had been right. By the time he had returned home, the children were fast asleep but Annalina was awake and waiting for him and fell in love with them instantly. They had both always loved children but had been unable to have any of their own. This gave them the chance to raise children of their own and meant Nick wouldn't have to go searching for another heir to train to take on the job when his time came to retire. Harry's magic was strong enough so all that remained was finding out if he had the right temperament to become Santa Claus. Sigyn, powerful herself, shared a destiny with her brother, up to a point. After the issues in the wizarding world were dealt with, both husband and wife were sure the twins were meant to walk different paths, but would still remain close. Both would be bringers of hope in their own way and undoubtedly both would help continue to keep Christmas alive in the world around them. So, they raised them, giving them everything a child needs for a happy and healthy childhood, while growing up in the North Pole, and surrounded by Christmas magic added a new sense of wonder and magic to their childhoods.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore did not know what to do. The Potter twins had not been found in the just over nine years that they had been missing. And now, as the autumn of what should have been their first year drew to a close he was forced to begin thinking of what he should do now the children of the prophecy seemed well and truly lost. He thought of the Longbottom boy and believed he may just work as a suitable replacement and breathed a sigh of regret. He wished it didn't need to be done, but this was a burden that would have to lie on the shoulders of a child. It would have been better if two could have shared it between them, but not by much. Just then, his deputy burst into his office.

"What is it Minerva?" He asked.

Minerva McGonagall brandished the letter in her hand and he caught a whiff of candy coming from it. "This letter! It says the Potter Twins are coming to Hogwarts!"

"What? When?!"

"In three days! It says they will be at the gates before breakfast!"

"Then we must prepare for their return! Inform the rest of the staff! This is wonderful news!" He felt relief wash through him over the fact that, if a child had to carry the burden, it would be shared with a sibling. He also had to get in contact with the Dursley's. Now the two had returned to the wizarding world, they would need the protection of the nearly non-existent blood wards of their Aunts house come the summer. Still, a few weeks there would recharge the wards to maximum.

* * *

Harry smiled as he watched his sister spin in the snow that was coming down from the ceiling, her hair flowing down her back in waves, a smile on her face, which was upward turned, eyes closed as she let the snow hit her face, spinning slowly in circles, arms outstretched.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

Her eyes opened and she nodded, grinning at him. "Yes. Christmas isn't far away and I can feel it. Mamma and I baked some cookies today. Would you like some?"

Harry walked down the stairs from the balcony to the ball room where Sigyn was. There was a basket on a table off to the side with a pile of Christmas themed cookies inside.

He grinned. "You know I can't say no to those. Are you packed?"

She deflated. "I don't want to go Harry."

"I know. Neither do I. I want to stay here and help prepare for Christmas. I want to help the elves pack presents I want to work in the weather factory and help send the spells to the Christmas decorations world-wide. But we have to be in Hogwarts. We will however be home for Christmas itself. Our first time isn't for long either and then we'll be home for a few weeks. And besides, think how much fun we'll have, making sure everyone at Hogwarts gets a taste of our Christmas'."

Sigyn smiled and took her brother's hand. She grabbed the basket and Harry took a cookie and they ran for their rooms to get packed. As they ran through workshops, taking the quickest route they could, people stopped and smiled. Over the years they had been there, the Christmas Prince and the Winter Princess which were always the monikers of the eldest son and daughter of Santa, had become much loved. There were many there who were willing to do all they could to see them live a long and healthy life.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! What did you think? Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 2

Harry laughed when he saw the calf kicking at the door. There was another pawing at the door to his sister's room. Both of them had received reindeer familiars a few days ago as a going away to school present and both calves were very attached to their owners, just as they were to their familiars. Harry bent down and scratched Ice between his ears. He saw Sigyn kneel down and hug Frost, Ice's twin brother, gently. She disappeared into her own room then and he entered his own.

He opened his trunk and began packing neatly. If it was one thing their mother had insisted on, it was neatness when packing things away. A good order meant more room for more things. So, he folded his clothes carefully and then placed his school books and supplies in. After that, he was able to put in mementoes. His snow globe that contained a scene of reindeer pulling a sleigh in flight was first into the trunk. When he shook it, not only would it snow, but the reindeer and sleigh actually began flying. It always reminded him of their escape from the Dursleys, a place he didn't really remember, except for that cold night and a feeling of pain whenever he tried to think of what life was like before. It was easy enough to say he didn't try and think about it too much. After the snow globe was his photo frames. One held a photo of him and Sigyn, taken a few days ago, their hair was dotted with white snowflakes and they had heavy fur coats with scarfs wrapped round their necks. Both were grinning like mad after having a snowball fight with the young sprites and elves that were the children of workers in the workshop. The second photo frame held a photo of him, his sister and their parents when they were five. Their parents were in high-backed wooden chairs and he was on his dads lap while Sigyn was on their mamma's lap. All were smiling widely at the camera. It had been taken a week before Christmas and they had all been steeped in the magic that came alive at that moment in time, making it look like there was a glow surrounding the four.

He packed several books that he knew would keep him occupied on down moments and then slid the loose panel behind his book case open and slipped out his stash of sweets. It should last him until the Christmas holidays. He had some other things too which looked like Christmas tree decorations which held various surprises. Ice bounded over to him with a stuffed bear in his mouth and Harry smiled.

"Alright you big softie. We'll take your bear too. I don't know why Sigyn decided you and Frost needed teddies, but ah well. You're attached now aren't you?" He took the toy which had an icy blue bow around its neck and packed it away. Ice loved the bear, which Sigyn had made by hand. They both loved making toys but whereas Harry liked constructing the more mechanical toys, Sigyn liked putting together the soft toys, something she had learnt from their mother after she had given them their first ever toys. Harry had a wooden train which had moved on its own thanks to magic and Sigyn had a soft arctic fox which would move around and act like an actual animal in the playful ways. Both had their first ever presents and his train was the last thing he packed. He guessed that the gifts they had been given influenced what they liked making. Had he been given a soft toy then he was sure he would make more of them too, but he hadn't. He could make them, but his favourite were the mechanical toys. He had already made several rollercoaster type toys that those who owned could put together themselves and then play with.

He had just closed his trunk lid when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to see Sigyn, her fox clutched tightly to her chest, Frost at her feet. "I'm almost packed now. Frost even wanted me to pack his bear I made for him." She smiled softly. She was a gentle soul. Until she saw someone being bullied, when she became as fiery as her hair. She was scary then.

"Ice wanted his too." Harry grinned. "Well done for making those by the way."

"They looked like they could do with a little something," she shrugged. "Do you think I'll be able to carry on when we get to school?"

"Sigyn, it's a boarding school. I think you'll be working overtime on stuffed toys for all the other children there who need the comfort of one because their parents aren't there either. You'll soon become a popular girl with lots of friends. How could anyone not like you?"

Sigyn smiled. As always, he had quickly realised the truth of the problem. They already had many friends who she was worried about leaving behind. She was also worried about not having any friends at Hogwarts. "And besides, if you make more cookies to take and offer them to your dorm mates, even if they don't want soft toys, they'll love you forever for it. Food, especially yours and mamma's sweets, are always a good ice breaker."

"Yeah Harry, you're right. What books are you taking?"

Harry gestured to his book shelf- half of which was empty. Sigyn nodded. "Oh, ok. I know what to limit myself to now."

"Hey! Don't you dare! Books are almost your entire life! Make sure you have room for everything else you need and want and then pack in as many books as you can fit. I don't want you being unhappy at school. You're my sister and I have to make sure you're safe and happy."

"Harry, I'm the same age as you. I am just as capable of looking after myself as you are."

"Yes, but you're Winter Princess. You need to be kept safe. You're an important part of Christmas."

"And you, as Christmas Prince are more so. I simply have the ability to embody the powers of winter while I live. You will one day soon become the embodiment of Christmas. Keep yourself safe first. Christmas can survive without me. It has survived without a winter Princess for almost two hundred years before I came along."

"But you're still my sister."

"And you're still my brother. Which is probably why we can get into quite a bit of trouble. Both of us refuses to leave the other when in danger or mischief and both end up getting hurt or caught,"

"Or both." They both finished together.

There was a knock on the door before it opened again. "Are you both packed?" Annalina Claus asked, smiling as both children charged her and wrapped their arms around her waist. She had chestnut brown hair with many streaks of grey through it, pulled into a bun. She had laugh lines around her warm brown eyes from the majority of time she spent smiling and or laughing. She was the woman who had helped them adjust in their new life, even though their father had done so too- he was just so busy most of the time that she had been there the most. She was the kindest and most caring person in the Pole- a fact that was known throughout the population. It was also where the twins also differed again. Harry had a great love for their mother, this was true, but he idolized their father. It was the reverse for Sigyn and the two twins had taken many lessons separate just to be taught them from the adults they idolized. It had also been Annalina who had steered them away when they had slipped into the vault beneath the workshop and found many things, including a curious yellow/gold gem. They had long since allowed the gem to leave their mind, not knowing it would play a part in a universal matter they would be stuck in the middle of.

"Harry's done. I'm almost finished mamma. Do we have to go?"

"I am afraid it is very important sweetheart. Your father and I have never kept the fact that the both of you have a great destiny ahead of you, and this is a part of it."

"It has to do with the man who killed our birth parents too, doesn't it?" Harry asked. He and Sigyn had discussed it at length and they were sure the wizarding world had played a great part in it.

Annalina sighed. "Yes, it does. I wish it wasn't to do with him, but it is. Voldemort is feared by many in that world, but he is thought gone."

"He's not though." Sigyn said.

"Unfortunately no. And we believe he will target you again. You must promise me not to go looking for trouble. If you see anything, contact us. Someone else will sort it out. You are still far too young. Concentrate on your studies, make friends, have fun, leave us do what we can to lessen what your destiny will put on your shoulders. That is our job as your parents."

"We will mamma." Sigyn said and both twins hugged their mother.

Suddenly, Annalina chuckled. "Sigyn, honey, you're making it snow again."

Sigyn blushed and looked up and snowflakes landed on her face. "Sorry mamma." It stopped. That was a power of the Winter Princess, one that she was still learning to control. Everything in the weather of winter, she could control and summon to her. There were times when she slipped up and it would start snowing indoors or even become icy cold. If it was due to her being upset, Harry could always cheer her up without fail. Being Christmas Prince and in line to become Santa one day meant he exuded an aura that cheered people up and made them feel better in themselves anyway, but as her brother he knew more often than not, what was bothering her and how to solve it. Just as she could do the same for him.

The snow stopped and she took hold of her mother's hand. "Come help me decide on books?"

"Of course dear." Annalina nodded.

Sigyn smiled. Her childish innocence endeared her to everyone quickly. It was also something she could use against the few people she had met that she and her brother knew had been up to no good. There had been a few times when someone had broken in with the intentions of trying to find the source of the Pole's magic. She and Harry had approached them, seemingly to ask them if they needed help. The would be burglars had thought they had found a couple of naïve kids to show them around but had instead followed the two right into a trap, right in the middle of the largest workshop where they couldn't escape and run riot around the rest of the pole.

Harry took his sister's other hand after she tucked her fox under her arm and they headed for her room.

Annalina smiled down at her children and the two small reindeer following them. The children had brought even more joy to her life, and the life of her husband. Their own children to raise had been a true gift. The two were full of energy and many found it hard to keep up with them, but their perspective as children themselves gave them a unique insight into toy making and meant they could create toys that were better than ever. They had _clicked_ at the pole from the moment they had first arrived. There was no doubt that the two had been born for the positions they were being raised in. Christmas was their natural environment. It pained her that they had to go away to school and that they would undoubtedly face great dangers when they were older, but she did not doubt that they would, from the moment they stepped foot in the Wizarding world, bring light to banish the darkness that was seeping back into the world.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is Hogwarts, houses and friends. Please review and tell me what you think. Right now, Sigyn seems quite delicate, I know. My idea is that she's like a snowflake. Beautiful and delicate, but it can also be pretty dangerous as the snow becomes greater. So, when she's happy and content, she's pretty soft, but anger her, and you get a storm. **


End file.
